Letting Go
by Ismeme
Summary: Sometimes, the hardest thing in life is letting go. No one knows that better than Katniss. But one little dream and a visit from someone she loves helps change that all.


A/N: This story is kind of sad, but I still hope you like it. I got the inspiration from a dream and thought Katniss and Prim fit in perfectly. I'd really, really appreciate reviews. Thanks.

* * *

This dream was different from the rest.

There was no blood, no sound of chaos vibrating in her ears, no fear that sent daggers into the darkest parts of her heart. It was serene, peaceful. It front of her was a large stream that cut it's way through the valley and behind her were trees she was sure reached the heavens. She sighed and leaned back, letting the thin sand cling to her back. Reflexively, she reached out to rub her stomach, a habit she had gained when she first felt the little child stirring inside her. But there was nothing but a strong, flat stomach, and it was this that helped her confirm that this was indeed a dream. Or a horrible nightmare. The last wouldn't surprise her.

It wasn't until she heard the soft sound of scurrying in the underbrush that she actually recognized this place: the woods. Those same woods from so long ago, from a time so different than now. It had been so long that she didn't even recognize it. She sat up to take in the scene, letting the bittersweet memories sink beneath her skin. It was odd, it had been years since she last dreamed of this place, what made now so different?

She rested her forehead on her knees, trying to enjoy the moment of serenity before it all disappeared. Maybe, this one time, her dreams would be nice. No hurt, no confusion. She let herself bathe in the feeling, and had she been any more distracted, she might have missed the tap on her shoulder.

Her head whipped around, surprised at the sudden visitor. Her eyes titled up to meet a young girl, no more than twelve. Her thin blonde hair poured onto her shoulders, and light blue eyes shined with a hope Katniss hadn't seen in a long time. But most importantly of all was her smile, soft, that spoke of maturity far beyond her appearance. The same person who had occupied so many of her nightmares. She was so stunned that the words struggled to leave her mouth.

"Prim." She whispered. The girl gave her a sincere smile before taking a seat next to her.

How was she supposed to react? There had been many nights where she had prayed, that just once, she could see her again. But now that she was actually here, right next to her, she had no clue what to do. Finally, she forced the words out.

"W-why. . .?" Why did this have to be so difficult? That wasn't her question, but it might as well have been.

Prim giggled, turning to face her stunned older sister. "I thought you could use the company."

Katniss nodded and turned back to the stream. There was something so surreal, yet so life like about this whole thing. It's hard to believe that at one point, this was a possibility. That she had hunted in these same woods, shopped in the now mounds of ashes that was District 12, came home to the smiling face next to her every night. It had been that way for years, then one day, it just all changed. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she hadn't made that sacrifice that day, the day of the reaping. Who knows. But it was too late to guess now.

She was still so full of questions. There are so many things she wished she could ask her, but only one managed to fully form.

"Why are you here?" Prim tore her gaze from the pristine water. She wore a bittersweet expression.

"Hm, I suppose you guessed that I have more reason for being here than to keep you company." Katniss couldn't help but be struck by how mature she sounded, like she had aged a million years over night.

"Then what is it?" She asked. Prim stood from her position and crouched in front of her, taking her shaky hands into her own. She looked her sister dead in the eye, demanding that she hear her next words.

"It's not your fault." Katniss scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not your fault. All that happened." A small smile began to tug at the girl's lips. "I just want you to know that I don't blame you, for my death."

The last part hit her like a wrecking ball. The repressed feelings seemed to come flooding out at the reminder, and she struggled to harness it all in. Prim watched her with soft eyes, waiting patiently as she collected herself.

"You don't understand." She choked. Prim gripped her hands, forcing her to look up.

"No, I don't, but you still need to know." Katniss uncoiled just the slightest, giving Prim the opportunity to crawl into her lap. Her head rested on her shoulder, and their hands intertwined. It was just like old times.

Finally, Katniss managed to gather all the pain and grief and shove it back into the recesses of her mind. Prim looked up and smiled, glad that she managed to fight through it. Of course, what else was there to expect? This was Katniss Everdeen, after all.

"I missed you." She said so low it could barely be heard.

"I missed you too." Prim whispered back.

For the longest time they just stayed there, safe in each others arms. From where she had felt searing pain something new rose, a new feeling that sunk into her veins and shook her whole body. Acceptance. That had to be it. Almost as if she sensed it, Prim stirred, gently crawling out of her sister's arms.

"Where are you going?" Katniss whined. Things had been so wonderful, why couldn't they last longer? Correction, why couldn't they last forever?

"I think it's time to go. Anyways, isn't someone waiting for you?" She was right. Peeta was sleeping soundly beside her, and despite how surreal the dream was, she could still sense his presence next to her. She sighed and reluctantly let go of the soft hands. Even the greatest things had to end at some point.

Her eyes caught her sister's, and in them she could finally see the message she had come here for. Let go. Begin anew. Let the new day's sun shine in and wash away your worries. Her head fell, like she was surrendering, something you'd never expect to see in the mighty Katniss Everdeen.

"Good luck." Prim rested her forehead against her sister's, giving the sweetest smile she could muster, and slowly but surely, Katniss smiled back.

"Thanks." Her hand gripped the others, before letting go. From her palm sprang a little bud, which grew into a petal, which grew into a flower. A primrose. How ironic.

Titling her head up they exchanged one last smile, the most sincere one either had ever given, and then in a flash, Prim was gone.

Katniss leaned back, gripping the soft flower, smothering it beneath her skin. Yes, this dream really was different from the others. Unlike the others, it had given her something, something she could never gain in real life. The power to forgive. There would still be nightmares, there always would be, but they wouldn't be the same. Because she could feel it, coursing through her veins. Peace. Happiness. Acceptance.

And maybe, just maybe, one day she would truly learn let go.


End file.
